Make Your Own Rules in Quest For Glory: Shadows of Darkness
By Patrick Bridgemon and Lori & Corey Cole. A Call to Heros In Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness, you must deal with your share of foul and ferocious monsters. Yet between desperate encounters with terrible monsters and life and death decisions lie many light-hearted, humorous, and downright silly moments. And each victory will yield valuable experience and treasures beyond your wildest dreams. You'll meet some very peculiar individuals, indeed, living—or formerly living—in the Land of Mordavia. So it is your time. Time for learning to think, to reason, and to solve problems as only a Hero can. As you face the challenges of Mordavia, your success depends upon your wits, your strength of character, and your bravery. For now, you're no longer a green "wannabe adventurer". You're a seasoned adventurer with many skills and talents to help you in your Quest for Glory. Qoat for Oory: Shadows of Darknew "To this day, when the moon is dark, and the winds are still, strange things can be seen near the Cave of the Dark One. Forms and shapes of things that were once human still lurk in the vicinity, whispering in the ni^ht strange tales of a High Priest that did not die, but waits within the dark confines of the cavern, guarding a ritual that will someday again be used to summon the very Shadows of Darkness." -Call of Avoozl and the Cult of Amon Tillado by P.H. Craftlove It , «aMoo«rr-F^-Mon«er\ybridOntlTi« "Time was when anyone with a sword or a spell could go around calling herself a Hero. All you had to do was fight a dragon or two, rescue a princess maybe, and you were set for life. Well, we've come a long way since those days and being a Hero in today's monster-eat-monster world means more than just swinging a weapon and hitting your target. "Why did you ever want to be a Hero in the first place? Was it for the endless opportunities of wading through monster Kuts and goo.' Or did you prefer swearing through sweltering swamps? Maybe you A sinister setting and a sophisticated gaming system add up to an unparalleled adventure. were looking for a pat on the back for hacking through hordes of horrific hobgoblins. "Whatever your reasons were back then, you must now prove to the world you're not just another mediocre good guy. Because in the Land of Mordavia, what Six Hot New Spells For Magic Users Magic is a skill that requires brains, common sense, and talent to perform correctly. Knowing what to cast and when to cast it is the mark of a true mage. Here's a glimpse at six hot new spells and what they do for you. Aura (Defensive Spell) - This spell protects you against the dreaded Undead. When you absolutely, positively can't avoid the Undead, use this spell. Glide (General Spell) - This spell operates when you step upon a liquid surface. With it, you'll skate around the water's surface as if it were solid ice. Frostbite (Offensive Spell, Area Effect) This is the only combat spell that can 20 do no longer matters. What counts is how you do it and how you look while you're .it it. If your idea of Heroism is more than mere gore and a handshake, then you will have to go beyond the average Studly Dorigbt, Mickey Mage, or Sneaky Feetie." -from The Hero as an Artform by hish Crawdad The Town of Mordavia "Mordavia is a small valley nestled amidst the Malignant Mountains to the east, the (.arphatologic Mountains to the west, the Aphotic Alps to the north, and the Heinous Hills to the south. There is but one pathway to this valley and as it is currently cut off by a mephitic and quagmire-filled swamp, entrance to Mordavia is rather difficult. This isolation, though, creates an atmosphere of fear and mistrust that will add immensely to the emotional state you will experience here. affect more than one monster at a time, assuming the monsters are close to one another. It is particularly useful against fiery creatures such as Fire Lizards. Hide (Defensive Spell) - This is the spell to cast when you are being chased by a monster and really need to get away. With this spell, as long as you don't move, most monsters won't even know you are there. Protection (Defensive Spell) - This acts as a magical shield in combat, and can really help reduce damage from wicked, sharp claws and teeth. Resistance (Defensive Spell) - This spell reduces damage from element-based magical attacks such as fire, lightning, and cold. INTERAC770/V Magazine "From the abandoned Borgov Ostle, whose- last inhabitant disappeared under, shall we say, mysterious and suspicious circumstances, to the malevolent Monastery of the Mad Monk, to the uncanny and horrific Month of the Dark One, Mordavia has everything to put that spine-tingling chill in your blood and the delirium <>t incipient madness into your mind." -from Mordavian Nights by October Derleth "When Aeons pass where the Dark Things Lurk, And Mindless Servants do meaningless work, The ancient men will develop a quirk, And Everyone else will just look like a jerk, Then shall Avoozl arise from the Murk!" -The Necrofihiltcoit Detailed World and Hot Combat Act ion "We've done quite a bit of work in the Shadows of Darkness design to adapt to different player styles. In particular, each player can set a 'player skill level' which will determine whether combat is arcade-like or purely strategic," said designer Corey Cole. "This will allow both teenagers and middleaged gamers (like ourselves) to have an enjoyable and exciting play experience. We've also greatly increased the number and variety of puzzles as compared to the first three games — Shadows of Darkness will definitely provide a fun challenge for serious adventure gamers. Of course, all of the puzzles can be solved with clues in the game —this is above all a fair adventure." ( ambat can be as deadly as today's hottest arcade hits or an exercise in strategy. "In Quest for Gloty III, we pioneered a new interface to allow the Hero to both talk about subjects and ask questions," said designer Lori Cole. "In Shadows of Darkness, we've expanded on this to give very real feeling interactions between the Hero and other game characters." You Make the Rules You can start fresh or import your character from Quest for Glory I, II, or ///. Choose to be a Fighter, Magic User, or Thief. You'll fight monsters with a sophisticated new battle system that lets you choose skill level and combat type—from pure strategy to adrenaline-pumping thumbtwitching arcade action. And you'll unravel A LOT of puzzles—nearly three times as many as found in other adventure games. Add to this a hot new soundtrack and puzzles, combat, and other obstacles that change according to your style. Now more than ever, Quest for Glory will suit every Hero's needs, v Winter 1993 Ad Avis - A swarthy vampire and the ultimate bad guy. Baba Yaga - Although this Slavic Ogress is certainly self-centered and eats humans on occasion, she does keep her word. Bella (Innkeeper's Wifcl - She's a bit reserved, but your actions can draw her out. Bonchcad - This talkative and sarcastic skull is still employed as the gate guard to Baba Yaga's hut. Burgomeistcr - (Dmitri Ivanov) This is .1 bitter man with a large full beard and mustache. His clothes suggest noble ancestry. Child (Tanya Markarov) - Despite her bloodthirsty tendencies, Tanya is a very sweet six-year-old, pointy-toothed vampire. Chief Thief - (I.orrc Pctrovich) I le looks like a man from the waist up, but with swollen tick abdomen and legs. Dr. Cranium - Let's sec. ..fuzzy hair, a wild manner and friendly voice.. .could this be Corey? Domovoi - This hairy old man with large expressive eyes is just a Slavic House Spirit. Erana - Erana was once the most powerful spellcaster of all Faerie Folk. Now, she's just a dream. Erasmus - The most powerful wizard living in this world. Definitely a good friend to have. Faerie Queen - Watch it! This arrogant and haughty creature can hurt you. Fenrus - Fenrus is Erasmus's intelligent, magic-using, and sarcastic rat familiar. Franz, Hans, and Ivan - These three peasants are the spokespersons for the village. Gatekeeper - (Boris Stovich) A tall, thin man who ran away from his domineering wife, Olga, and now has the high-status position of castle doorkeeper. Ghost Wife - (Anna) 25 years ago, Anna was out gathering berries in the forest when she was killed by a monster. Now she's a ghost because of her love for Nikolai (the Old Man). Gnome - (Punny Bones) Curly hair, pointy ears, childish face, large mouth with perpetual smile—that's ( iiiome, all right. Goon Guards Goooj are big and ugly with not much brain in their heads. In this respect, they resemble some humans. Gypsy Davy - A very handsome young gypsy with wavy dark hair and dark eyes. Gypsy Fortune Teller This is a very beautiful older woman. Although her hair is silver and she has some wrinkles on her face, she carries herself with pride. Igor - You can tell Igor by his distinctive shufflcd-lurch walk, hunched back, cloak and cowl. Innkeeper - This hard, stern man lost his daughter and all hope many years ago. Katrina - This vampire will woo you with her innocent charm. Leshy - This man with long, chartreuse hair parted in the middle and a very long beard is actually a Slavic Forest Spirit. His face should be brown like wood. Old Man - (Nikolai) Tired old man who has been hoping for news of his missing wife (Anna) for 15 years. Anna was killed in the forest and is now a ghost. Piotyr - He's the spooky, ghost grand father of Burgomcister. Rusalka (Ilyssa Pavlovna) - Other than the fact she is dead, she is very sexy. Shopkeeper - (Olga Stovich) Short, fat, peasant woman with a most unpleasant manner. Category:Articles